Electrical boxes are commonly used to accommodate and protect various electrical components such as electrical outlets, switches and other accessories. Quite often, these boxes must be provided in differing sizes to accommodate the number and size of such components. The need for multiple sizes of electrical boxes increases the cost of an electrical installation in that different size boxes must be manufactured and inventoried to meet the desired needs.